


Marked

by waywardodysseys



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: “I want you to tell me to get you pregnant.” Javier whispers.You raise your eyebrows. “We don’t want kids…”Javier presses his forehead against yours. “I know. I want to take the risk of getting you pregnant by having sex with you and then pulling out. I wanna see my cum on you most of all.”You swallow and look at Javier. “Get me pregnant Peña.”
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 86





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> This fic was requested.

Javier watches as you approach him. He takes in your cherry red knee-high dress and black high heels. He hardens inside of pants.

“Fuck Y/N,” Javier moans as you stop next to him.

“We’ll do that later Javi,” you smile as you press your front up against his side.

Javi wraps an arm around you and pulls you further up against him. He kisses you hungrily.

“Do we have to stay long for this?” He asks after he pulls away.

You shrug, “Murphy needs his friends Javi. You’re a friend. I’m a friend.”

Javier sighs. “If I see any other man looking to devour you tonight, I will not hesitate to do something.”

You kiss Javier lightly and pull away. “I don’t expect nothing less from you agent Peña.”

Javier moans as he watches you walk towards the other group of agents who raise their beer bottles and glasses at you. He knew you were right Murphy needed this. Connie had  
left him, returning to Miami and taking the baby with her.

And he was going to keep his word. If any other man looked at you like you were a three-course meal he would do something, and he didn’t care if it landed him in jail or on the couch for the night. 

You meant more than anything to him and Javier knew if you left him like Connie had left Murphy his world would crash too.

\-------

Rounds of drinks later and after getting food into your bellies, you and Javier walk up the stairs to his apartment building. You’re glad he’s on the first floor. You don’t know if you can make it up another flight of stairs.

Javier unlocks his apartment door and pulls you in. His mouth is on yours as soon as the door is closed, and his hands are roaming your sides then reaching around to your back to find the zipper.

“Javi,” you pant.

“Y/N,” Javier moans.

You pull him by his tie further into his apartment, kicking off your high heels as you walk into the living room. You push Javier down onto the couch and straddle him.

Javi runs his hands up the back of your legs, over your ass, then up your back.

He finishes unzipping your dress and pulls it over your head. Once its on the floor behind the couch, Javi dips his head and nuzzles the valley between your breasts. He fingers the lace bra.

“Bra can stay on,” Javi moans as your fingers run through his hair.

You untie his tie as you kiss him deeply. You pull it from around his neck slowly then pull back.

“Whose turn is it?” You ask with a grin.

Javier moans. “I don’t remember.”

You and Javier have been together for a couple of years. The both of you always love playing games, always willing try each other’s sexual kinks if both of you felt comfortable doing so.

Javier knew when he put the suit and tie on for tonight, you’d be turned on because either you or him would be hands tied and allowed no touching.

Javier palms your core. You’re hot and ready.

“Did you remember?” Javier grounds out in a voice filled with lust.

You remember Javier asking you to skip a couple of days of your birth control. He wanted to try another kink in the bedroom. You had looked at him with a questioning look, but you and he had a great sexual relationship and you were never one to deny him.

“Yes,” you swallow as you press your forehead against his. “I skipped a couple of days.”

Javier growls as he places his lips against yours, “good girl.”

“Javi,” you moan as you reach down and find him hard inside of his pants. “I need you inside of me.”

“It’s all yours. I’m all yours.” Javier whispers as he pulls you up against him.

You loop your arms around Javier then lean over, causing both of you to fall sideways on the couch.

Javier turns and makes sure you are under him. He raises your hands above your head and ties your wrists together with his tie.

You bite your lip as you look into his brown eyes. “You sure you don’t want to move this to bedroom?”

“I wanna take you right here. Got a problem with that?” Javier asks with a raised brow.

“No,” you moan as you feel Javier run his hands up your legs.

Javier wraps his fingers under your panties and pulls them down your legs. He throws them to the floor before using both of his hands to open your legs.

You moan and arch your back as you feel Javier lick up your folds and uses his fingers to open them further.

“Javi,” you whisper as his tongue comes in contact your clit.

Javier flicks at your clit fast and inserts two fingers into your slick canal.

“Javier,” you moan deeply.

He knows how to use all he has – his mouth, his tongue, his hands – to give you pleasure. And he knows you succumb to him every time.

Javier curves his fingers up, making sure to hit the right spot as his tongue lashes at your clit slowly. His cock remains hard as he hears your moans, your whispers. All your responses turn him on, even if he’s sitting at work just thinking about you, he hardens instantly.

Your orgasm builds inside of you as your toes curl. Pleasure is spread throughout your body, half of it heightened because of your hands being tied.

“Javi,” you whisper, “keep—mmm—going. Keep going, please.”

Javier speeds up the thrusts with his fingers and his tongue begins lashing your clit nonstop.

“Oh, fuck,” you pant as your orgasm crashes inside of you.

Javier feels your pussy clench against his fingers. He withdraws himself between your legs and stands. He unbuttons and unzips his pants, revealing his hard to you. 

He takes your juices and strokes his cock. He moans as he looks at you taking in what he’s doing.

“Fuck,” Javier whispers as he watches you lick your lips then tilts his head back.

You use one foot to pull down his pants further. 

Javier steps out of them then kneels between your legs on the couch. He leans down and brushes his lips against yours lightly.

“I want you to tell me to get you pregnant.” Javier whispers.

You raise your eyebrows. “We don’t want kids…”

Javier presses his forehead against yours. “I know. I want to take the risk of getting you pregnant by having sex with you and then pulling out. I wanna see my cum on you most of all.”

You swallow and look at Javier. “Get me pregnant Peña.”

Javier growls before he thrusts quickly into your pussy. He moans and arches his back as your pussy grips his cock.

“Fu—fuck,” Javier moans. He knows your pussy will always welcome his cock. He knows your tightness and wetness is home for his cock.

You keep your legs open as Javier begins thrusting in and out you rough and fast. You roll your hips, trying to meet his thrusts.

“Put a baby in me Javi,” you whisper.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Javi moans as he grabs your hips and begins pounding into you.

“Javi, yes,” you moan as pleasure seeps inside of you. 

You take pleasure in Javier’s roughness, in his kinks. You take pleasure when he was slow and sensual too. You take pleasure in all Javier offers you. 

“Again Y/N,” Javier moans.

“Put a baby me in Javi,” you repeat breathless.

“Good girl,” Javier moans.

Javier can feel his orgasm inside of him. He knows he’s about to cum.

He pulls out of you and strokes his cock quick and fast. He watches as his cum squirts out and lands on your stomach.

“Y/N,” Javi moans as his eyes take in his cum on your belly. 

You feel his cum against your skin. It’s warm and you can feel it running down your stomach. You know in a sense he has marked you as his, and you know you are always his.

“God,” Javier whispers as he dips down and kisses you. “You look beautiful with my cum on you.”

You smile, “always have to mark what’s yours.”

Javier grins and kisses you. “Yes because no one else will ever have you.”


End file.
